A Bargain With Darkness
by Chanel101
Summary: This is the sequel to Dark Princess. What plans does the deadman have for his princess? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

I was still sitting in the corner when Rey and the doctor returned to my room. My brother looked down at me with so much worry on his face.

"Rachel? What are you doing down there?" he asked.

I didn't answer him, instead I held my legs close to my body and squeezed myself as tight as I could. Rey looked at the doctor who stepped up closer to me.

"Miss Gutierrez, if you don't mind, I need you to get back in your bed. We have something we need to discuss." He said.

I didn't move, I just sat there staring off into space as the Undertaker's evil voice still rang in my ears. How dare he force me to be this way! I felt so helpless against his power.

Rey shrugged, "Just tell her sir."

"tell me what?" I said oddly calm.

The doctor glanced down at me before looking out the door and nodding his head. I glanced up when I saw two sets of feet walk into the room and stand behind the doctor. I didn't recognize these men, but they were huge strapping men who looked like they meant business.

"Miss Gutierrez, after assessing your behavior…your brother and I think it would be best to send you for some psychiatric evaluating."

I glared at him and then at Rey, pushing myself against the wall as I did so. "W-what? Why? I'm not crazy!"

"Just relax sis…these guys only want to help." Rey said as he slowly walked towards me.

I shook my head as the doctor pulled a large needle from his pocket and squeezed some of the liquid out of it.

"Oh please don't do this!" I said as tears filled my eyes.

Rey sighed, "I'm sorry Rachel, but it has to be this way."

Before I could react Rey had jumped on top of me and held me tight in his arms. I kicked and screamed at the top of my lungs trying hard to get free, but it was no use.

"Rey please! Let me go!" I screamed.

"Come on doc! Now!" he yelled.

The doctor bent down next to us and lifted my gown to reveal my side. He then gently pushed the needle inside of my skin making me scream in pain.

"Don't worry Rachel, these people will take good care of you." The doctor said as the medicine took effect. I instantly felt drowsy and weak, finally relaxing in my brother's arms. He ran his hands through my hair and cried.

"It's going to be alright Rachel…I promise." He said as my eyes closed. I knew this wouldn't be good, especially when I heard the Undertaker's deep laughter in my ears as I drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Taker's Conditions**

Opening my eyes several hours later was a complete nightmare. I opened my eyes to see several nurses putting me in arm and leg restraints. My heart began to pound in fear as I looked at them. The room itself was horrible looking. It was so small that my bed seemed to take up half of it. The walls were padded too giving me a very uncomfortable feeling.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Why are you putting these on me!"

The nurse closest to me glanced in my direction, "Sorry honey, but according to your chart you need these placed on you."

"What! I told the doctor at the hospital that I wasn't crazy ok!" I screamed as I fought against them.

"Miss Gutierrez please calm yourself down." She said. "Just let us get these on you and I we'll leave you in peace."

"No! Don't leave me here alone! He'll come after me!" I screamed.

They looked at each other, "Honey no one will come after you…you're safe."

I shook my head as they turned and left the room, dimming the lights as they did so. I felt so drowsy still from the medicine but I fought against it. I kept glancing around the room hoping that I was truly safe in this place. Of course all of those thoughts went out the window when the remaining light in the room began to flicker on and off.

My heart began to race for a moment before the light steadied itself. I figured it was just a short in the wires so sighed with relief. Just the lights flickered again only this time I heard a deep laughter accompanied with it. I gasped and looked around hoping to God that he wasn't in my presence.

"Oh Rachel…my precious Rachel." He said.

I squealed in fear, fighting as hard as I could to free myself from the restraints. "Oh please go away…"

He laughed deeply, still not revealing himself to me. "Look at you…so helpless and what not. How does it feel Rachel? How does it feel knowing you have absolutely no control over what I could do to you right now?"

I blinked back tears as I kept looking for him. "What do you want from me! I thought you wanted me to get healthy!"

"Oh I do Rachel…but in order to get you healthy…I needed you away from your brother."

I wiggled my arms and tossed my head from side to side, wanting to get out of those damn contraptions.

"Undertaker…please leave me alone!" I cried.

"Oh I will once you agree to the terms I thought up." He said.

I swallowed knowing this wasn't going to be good. "…what do you want."

He chuckled as the lights completely shut off, "Are you certain you want to know?"

"Yes I'm certain…" I answered as a tear slipped from my eye.

It was quiet for a moment. A strange chill covered my body making my hair stand on end. My breathing became heavy as I fought to see my surroundings.

"Undertaker? Are you there?" I asked.

The silence seemed to thicken as much as the darkness in the room did. I felt my body getting colder by the second and fear grew even more in my heart.

Suddenly, I felt something poking up through the mattress in the middle of my back. My heart started to pound wondering what was happening.

"Before I tell you what it is I want…I want to prove to you that this isn't a dream." He said.

I gasped when I felt something sharp come through the mattress and slowly press into my skin. I started screaming in pain and arching my back trying to get away from the blade. After a few seconds he pulled it back through the mattress, leaving me coughing and sniffling. I could feel the blood seeping through my hospital gown from my back.

"Now that I have your complete attention…here's what I want. If I get you out of this place, leave your family in peace, and promise never to cause physical harm to you again including the nightmares…you must give me what I've been asking for."

My bottom lips trembled as I felt my gown being lifted past my knees, to my thighs, and finally…"AH!" I screamed when I felt his warm hand rest on my lower abdomen and slide into my underwear. I then felt his warm breath blow into my ear.

"What's the matter Rachel? I thought you enjoyed being touched by me." He asked.

I closed my eyes and spoke through gritted teeth, "Only in my dreams!"

He laughed deeply and moved his hand from my underwear to the side of my head. "Oh my dear Rachel…why must the fantasy remain in the dreams only?"

I shivered as his lips pressed against my neck. I tried not to moan as he parted his lips and licked my skin.

"I can make your dreams a reality love. In fact…that's exactly what I want from you." He said. "I thought your soul would be enough, but after seeing what your mind made of my nightmares…I want so much more."

I bit my bottom lip and cried feeling as though there was another catch to this, "Is there something else you want…"

He chuckled and played with my hair, "You know me so well…when I free you from this place…you must not go back to your family. You must leave them behind and be where only I can find you."

I gasped, "You want me to leave my family behind?"

"I do." He said. "They'll only get in the way of things…therefore you must do as I say."

I sighed, "No. I refuse to leave my family behind…"

"Then you leave me with no choice…Rey shall be my next victim." He said.

"No wait!" I screamed. "Wait…alright…I'll do it."

There was silence at first and then he gently touched my forehead. "Swear to it."

I closed my eyes and deeply thought about what I was agreeing to. I would be giving up my life, my family…everything just to keep them safe. I was selling my body, my soul, to this demon…

"I swear." I said in a slight whisper.

He moved his hands to my wrists and squeezed them, making me groan. "Louder…"

"I swear!" I yelled.

"Good…now as soon as the lights come on…you'll have a way out. There is transportation waiting for you out back…be quick my love."

I nodded just before the lights popped on. I was free from my restraints and the door swung open. I wasted no time hopping out of bed and running out the door. I looked down the hall and saw no one so I kept running until I found the door leading to the downstairs basement. A few nurses spotted me and tried to chase me down, but I kept imagining them being the Undertaker I was running from. Soon, I made it to the back door and ran out of it like lighting. As promised there was a black pick-up truck waiting for me. The keys were in the ignition ready to go, so I hoped in and started it up. Just before a doctor came out, I slammed my foot on the gas and got myself out of there. I didn't know where I was going but I was sure that I would find my way.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Place**

My tears stopped after a few moments of crying. I was so glad to be away from that hospital but I was also angry about what the Undertaker had asked of me. He had put me through so much hell and it was only getting worse now. Damn talk about a grudge! I ended up pulling over once I was out of the city limits so I could think of where to go. As I sat there, I noticed so clothes neatly folded and placed in the back seat with a note written to me on top of them.

I reached back there and grabbed the clothes, reading the note to myself before getting dressed.

"Rachel, these are for you to wear. Head north until you run out of gas…there…you'll be staying."

I shook my head in confusion. Did he just give me directions that made absolutely no sense? How would I know if I was in the right area? My goodness he was a pain in my ass! I growled to myself as I started putting on the light blue sweat suit he left for me. I then ran my fingers through my hair a few times and got back on the road, uncertain of where to go.

I must have driven at least 100 miles or so before making it to this area that seemed to be nothing but mountains. I looked around for signs of other people but I found absolutely none. Where in the hell was I, better yet, where did he want me to go?

I thought about turning around and heading back to the town I had just left when I heard a beep from the truck. I glanced down at the gas meter and saw that I was nearly on E.

"Oh Shit." I whispered to myself before looking out at the deserted place. Maybe this was his plan all along…to get me to drive somewhere and then die of starvation. I was sure that hope was lost, that I was about to truly never see my family again. A few seconds later, I spotted some smoke rising from a chimney stack. The chimney was attached to a house that was perfectly placed in the side of one of the mountains. I sighed with relief and started heading for it, hoping that the truck would make it up the mountain trail.

As I drove up there, I wondered how the Undertaker would find me and how long it would take for him to find me. Those thoughts left my mind once I nearly made it to the house and my truck ran out of gas.

"Damn it!" I yelled. "Now what?"

I sighed knowing I was going to have to walk the rest of the way to the house. Boy I hoped these people in this house were nice. I really didn't have time for anymore Undertaker's or Kane's for that matter. Laughing to myself, I got out of the truck and began walking the rest of the way up to the house. I kept looking around at the place, trying to figure out where I was. It was very calm here, and beautiful for that matter. The trees stood tall with big green leaves towering on their branches. There were gorgeous orange and red flowers growing in bushes and a grape vine tangled on the fence that outlined the edge of the trail. As I got closer to the house, I could hear the sound of a mighty waterfall. I looked back down the trail, making sure nothing was coming before walking over to the fence.

When I looked over the edge, I gasped at the familiar sight I saw. "Niagara Falls…he made me leave the United States…."

I bit my bottom lip, not sure how to feel at that point. I was so far away from my family and friends, with no possible way of calling them or telling them where I was.

"Ok Rachel…pull yourself together…." I said before heading up the trail.

The house was just as beautiful as its surrounding area. It was a huge log house, built to look a lot like a house you would find on a ranch in Texas. The porch light was on so I crossed the trail and walked up onto the porch. Before I could knock, I saw a letter with my name on it taped to the door along with a red rose.

I smiled and took them off the door. Carefully I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. Upon pulling it out, a key fell from it and clanged at my feet. I bent down and picked it up before reading the letter out loud.

"Dear Rachel, if you're reading this letter then you've made it to your new home. I'm not here right now, but I will be in a few days. Until then, make yourself at home. You'll find a telephone inside, but you won't be able to use it. Only I can make calls to you… Everything you need is inside already. After all…you are my Princess…and I plan to take care of you as such."

I sighed and crumpled up the letter before heading inside. As I expected, the place was gorgeous inside. The floors were neatly polished, the walls were newly painted in a crème color, and the marble counter tops where smooth to the touch. I couldn't keep a frown on my face as I looked around. This place was like paradise. There was a huge living room with a comfy couch and television, a private den filled with books and a cd player, and three bedrooms. I wasn't too sure how to feel I opened the door to the first two bedrooms and saw cribs in each of them along with other supplies for children. Did he plan on us having babies too? Man he sure was asking for a lot…but then again I kind of was too.

My aunt had fired him, stripped him of the title, and did whatever she could to make his life a living hell…and this was his payback. Damn her…why couldn't it be her in this position? Why me? Was there something else going on in his head that I was missing, or did something else occur to make him want me again? I shook my head as a headache began to form.

I was tired from driving and wanted nothing more than to rest. I found the last bedroom, the master bedroom, and instantly felt like I truly was a princess. The bed was up on a platform with curtains tied at every bed post. There was also a balcony that showed the moonlight and stars in the distance. On the other side of the room was a private bathroom. I wasted no time striping out of my clothes and hopping into the shower.

Man did that water feel good running down my body. It had been a little while since I was able to enjoy myself like this and man did it feel great. As I washed my hair, I thought about how things were going to work out being with the Undertaker, and only getting a chance to see my family on TV. That thought alone brought tears to my eyes but somehow I knew that things would be ok. All I had to do was open my heart…right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Taker's Authority**

The first two days I spent in the house all I did was rest. I got up occasionally to make some food or watch TV, but my body was in dire need of rest. I did start to feel a lot more like myself though. Being alone for two days really gave me the time to clear my head and mentally prepare myself for the Undertaker to show up.

On the morning of the third day I woke up to the sight of the sun rising over the horizon. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms out before sitting up in bed. I smiled at the rising sun as it warmed my face. I was about to get out of bed when a sudden smell of French toast, bacon, and eggs filled my nose. I froze for a moment not remembering having heard anyone come in the house. I ran my hand through my hair, moving it out of my face before slowly climbing out of bed.

I could hear the sound of the news playing from the living room when I reached the hallway and the sound of bacon being fried. My belly growled as hunger began to take over. I was hesitant to descend the stairs at first, a little shy of what I might find. The house was lit up from the sun shining through the windows. I made my way into the living room and looked around. Before I could head into the kitchen, the reporter caught my attention.

"In other news, WWE superstar Rey Mysterio has gone public with the news of his younger sister's disappearance from the Miami Rehab Hospital. The superstar's sister, Rachel Gutierrez disappeared only hours after arriving in the facility. Rey made the announcement later on that night at WWE's Smackdown show, in an emotional plea that left him in tears."

"Someone please let me know if you hear from her. I'm worried sick about her and I would do anything to take back my decision to send her to another place. Rachel if you're listening…I'm so sorry sis, just please come back to me." Rey said as tears left his eyes.

I wasn't sure how to feel about his words at all. He definitely looked sad…but the question is…was he really?

"How touching." Came a deep voice from the entry into the living room. "It always amazes me how people change when their loved ones are in danger."

I slowly turned around and came face to face with the Undertaker. He stood tall with his arms crossed over his chest, wearing a black beater with blue jeans and black boots. I was a little taken by surprise upon seeing him. For once he didn't look dark and mysterious, but he still wore that mischievous grin and those cold eyes. His hair hung past his shoulders, resting on his chest.

He approached me with an evil glint in his eye, but I stood my ground. I was too through letting him intimidate me…or so I thought.

I tried so hard not to make a run for the front door, changing my mind about being here alone with him but something kept me glued to my spot. I didn't take my eyes off of his as he looked down at me. Gently, he touched my chin and moved my head from side to side.

"I see you've gotten plenty of rest…good girl." He said as he rubbed his thumb under my eye. "Come on, I've made you breakfast."

I didn't say anything as he took my hand and walked me to the kitchen. When we made it there, he moved out a chair for me so I could sit down at the table. Once I was seated, he moved my chair up to the table like a gentleman. Odd…this was totally unlike him. There had to be a catch somewhere. All I had to do was keep my guard up until it showed.

I watched quietly as he made my plate and then sat it in front of me. "Eat up, we have some things to discuss."

"Like what?" I asked as I started cutting my French toast.

"Like what you'll be doing around here and what I expect out of you." He said.

I sighed, "What more could you want from me? I've already given up seeing my family and friends, my soul...and…"

He smirked, "Soon your body. Don't be afraid of your fate love, I promise you won't regret it,"

I took a bite of my food and glanced away from him. "When did you expect to have that?"

"I haven't completely decided yet. You're still very weak from all the hell I've made you suffer through so far. I want to wait until your body is completely ready."

I sighed and closed my eyes, "What if I'm never ready."

He laughed and shook his head. "I said your body my dear, not you yourself. Waiting on your heart and mind could take years for all I know."

I glared at him, "Well maybe if you were somehow different this wouldn't be so hard!"

"Are you raising your voice at me?" he asked in an oddly calm voice before slowly walking in my direction.

"Yes I am!" I said as I stood to my feet. "You wanted me here so bad Undertaker, but now you're going to feel my wrath."

His mouth twitched before his massive hand found its way around my throat. He then lifted me off the ground and slammed me onto the table, which surprisingly didn't break.

"As much as I love the fire in your soul…I would advise you not to speak to me in that manner again." He said. "You have no idea what you're messing with Rachel."

I giggled defiantly, "Oh Undertaker…breaking your promise already. You said you would harm me and yet here you are with your hand around my throat."

He shook his head and then yanked me up into a sitting position. My legs were separated, partially cradling his waist. Nervousness shrouded my mind as I glanced down for a moment, instantly remembering that we were dressed. Gently he removed his hand from my throat and rested it on the side of my face.

"Oh Rachel, I haven't hurt you. If I did, you'd be in tears…I simply asserted my authority." He said as his hand moved through my hair.

I had to be honest; his body made him look like a God…every muscle of his arms and chest were sexy in their own way. He even smelled good, sending chills down my spine and making my body quiver. I didn't realize how gorgeous he actually was…

"Now…be a good little girl, and finish your breakfast." He said before placing a kiss on my forehead. "We'll go for a walk when you're done."

Slowly he backed away from me, touching my exposed thighs as he did so. I closed my legs and got up, reclaiming my seat. I knew that staying with him was definitely going to be no picnic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel's Undoing**

"Let me go!" I screamed as he pulled me out into the backyard. After I finished my breakfast, he waited for me to go upstairs and change my clothes. I put on some form fitting blue jeans, a short sleeved white button down shirt. I left the first three buttons undone to show off the black tank top I had on underneath. I then put on some tennis shoes and pulled my hair into a side ponytail. I then went downstairs to join him and he grabbed my arm and started pulling me outside. There was nothing out there but a mountain trail leading further up the wooded mountain.

"You took forever to get dressed…I swear you women make things so difficult." He growled.

I sighed and then yanked my arm from him. "I can walk by myself thanks. I didn't ask for help."

He glared at me, "What did I say about that attitude? You better be careful little girl."

"Little? Girl? Excuse me but last time I checked, I'm not little….and I'm a woman not a girl!" I yelled.

He stopped walking and looked back at me, "Are you done?"

I was going to say something else but decided against it. Instead, I folded my arms and followed him up the trail, making sure not to get too close to him. I could tell by his silence that he was pissed with me, but I refused to apologize. As I said before, he was going to feel my wrath whether he liked it or not. I just hope I don't get too hurt in the process.

We finally reached another clearing near the top of the mountain. It was surrounded by trees and thick bushes that sprouted more wildflowers. At the center of the clearing was a huge bubbling pool of water.

I gasped, "A hot spring…I've never seen a real one before."

He smirked and glanced at me. "Well now you've seen one…"

"Why are we here?" I asked.

He chuckled and then pulled his beater over his head, showing off his rock hard abs and chest muscles. "Why else…to relax."

"Relax? In these clothes? A warning would have been nice Undertaker!" I yelled.

He shook his head and started unbuttoning his pants, "We're in the woods Rachel, what did you expect?"

I growled and turned away from him, not wanting to see anymore of his luscious body. One glance would definitely be my undoing…

"What's the matter?" he said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I gasped not realizing he was that close to me. I turned around and had to recover my eyes upon seeing him bare. Damn he was so sexy…I couldn't let him do this to me…not now.

"Undertaker, please…"

"Mark." He said as he gently moved my hands from my face. "Just call me Mark."

I backed away from him, running my back into a tree. He walked up to me until he was standing directly over me. I couldn't contain myself as my breathing picked up. He gently grasped my chin and then brushed his lips against mine.

"Mm…still fighting your true desires…" he said as he started unbuttoning my shirt. "Tell me Rachel...why do you still fight against me? Your mind and body have already made up their minds."

I bit my bottom lip, "That's an easy one…my heart doesn't belong to you. Therefore it's easy to resist."

"Easy huh? Well if that's the case…." I gritted my teeth, fighting off a moan as he tore my shirt from my body and kissed my neck. "…then why aren't you fighting me now? You're only fighting yourself from what it looks like."

I shook my head, "I can't do this. I'm not strong enough to do this."

"oh trust me…you're stronger than you think." He said as he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down. I took off my tennis shoes and stepped out of my jeans. I was left with nothing but my bra and underwear but for some reason, I was ok with that.

"How would you know that?" I asked.

He glanced into my eyes for a moment before taking my hands into his own. Slowly he pulled me towards the spring, stopping long enough to answer my question.

"If you weren't strong, you wouldn't have agreed to drop everything and come here. You wouldn't be standing up to me either." He said before sliding his hands behind me and unhooking my bra. "You wouldn't even be letting me touch you like this…or seeing your body in the open like this."

My bra slowly slid off of my body and hit the grass below. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against his warm frame.

"Don't fear me Rachel….don't fear what your body wants from me." He whispered in my ear before tugging my underwear from my body in one swift motion. Without warning he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He held onto me tightly and carried me into the hot spring. The moment my body touched the hot waters, I felt instantly calm and relaxed. He took me over to an area where a small waterfall was flowing. He sat me in front of it and had me lean my head back. I did as he told me to, letting the water run down my beautiful chocolate brown hair. He took his time running his finger through it gently.

"You're such a beauty." He said. "A beautiful woman like yourself…deserves to be well taken care of."

I didn't say anything as he slowly leaned down and kissed my lips passionately. I couldn't help but melt at the feeling of his lips caressing mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up into a standing position. I knew right then and there, that resisting him wasn't going to work. He already had me right where he wanted me and I was trapped. Soft moans began to leave me as he moved down to my neck and gently kissed it and sucked on it in different places. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, getting lost in this moment. He backed me up to the edge of the spring and sat me on the grass. He kissed my lips roughly as his hands gently spread my legs open. I began to tremble slightly making him kiss me deeper. That's when I felt him slide deep inside of me, causing me to gasp in pain.

"Relax." He whispered as he kissed my tears away. "It'll only hurt for a moment."

I closed my eyes and began taking deep breaths hoping to alleviate some of the pain. Luckily the pain did vanish and was replaced with pure pleasure. I closed my eyes and moaned softly as he picked me up again and sat himself down into the spring. He then grabbed my hips and began bouncing my body up and down on his penis. I tossed my head back and moaned louder enjoying the incredible feeling surging through my body. This didn't feel anything like my dreams…this was way better. I leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder as he continued to bounce me over and over again.

"Oh God, Undertaker…this is so good." I whispered in his ear.

"I told you to call me Mark." He said as he stopped. "hold still for a minute."

I nodded before feeling a gust of wind blow around us. Before I knew it, he had transported us back into the bedroom, making sure to close the big curtain to block out the rays of the sun. He laid me on my back and forced me to keep my legs spread wide. I did as he said and kept them open while he slid back inside of me and started roughly thrusting himself in and out of my body.

I closed my eyes and held onto his shoulders as the sound of my moans and his body clapping against mine filled the room. My gosh he was incredible. He was hitting my spot dead on making me cry things I never thought I'd say. We ended up making love throughout the day and into the night. By then, I was dead tired and didn't want to move. As for him, he got up and went to put some bandages on the scratches I left on his back and shoulders. Soon after, he cooked dinner for us and allowed me to eat in bed since I was too sore to walk. That night while he was sleeping, I got up, put on a long shirt and forced myself to walk to the balcony. I let the wind blow through my hair and the light of the moon shined on my face.

"oh Rey…I wish you knew that I was ok. Things would be better if you knew." I said. I then winced when some pain from between my legs surfaced. Man he was rough, but it felt so good. I really hoped he wasn't expecting to get laid every night because there was no way my body could keep up with this…no way in hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**New Game?**

The next morning I woke up to find myself sitting in the bathtub. It was full of bubbles that smelled of vanilla and some oils that softened my skin. My hair was pulled up into a bun and my head was resting on a folded towel. There was some soft music playing too and many candles lit up around the room. I reached between my legs, feeling for any swelling from the previous night. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply when I felt that there was. At least it didn't hurt like I expected it to.

"I'm sorry if I was rough,"

I gasped upon hearing his voice from behind me. I sat up and looked over my left shoulder, finding him standing in the corner of the room. He was wearing some black pajama pants with his hair neatly brushed down his broad back. I dropped my gaze from him and turned back around.

"It's alright." I said. "I liked it."

He began walking towards me, "No…it's not alright. I promised not to physically hurt you."

I glanced up at him as he reached the side of the tub, "Oh so now the rules apply to you."

"At least I'm willing to admit it." he said in a strangely quiet tone.

I sighed, "Like I said…I'm ok."

He nodded and then began to walk around the tub. "So stubborn…a man admits he is wrong and yet you still shut him out. You're a tough woman."

I rolled my eyes, "Clearly I'm not that tough if I let you talk me into bed."

He laughed as he slowly made his way behind me, "That doesn't make you weak Rachel. I sort of made it hard for you not to give in. After all…I have been tormenting you for awhile now. It's only natural that you gave in so soon."

"Well it won't happen again." I blurted out.

He stopped walking, standing at the foot of the tub. I quickly regretted my words, knowing that I had just renewed the game for him. A sly smirk formed on his face as he turned his head and looked down at me.

"Is that so?" he asked. Chills went up my spine as his voice bounced off the walls. I kept my eyes on him as he made his way over to the right side of the tub and sat down. He then leaned down to me, looking me dead in the eyes. "Well I'm willing to bet that it will happen again."

I glared at him suddenly feeling somewhat evil, "And what makes you say that?"

He smirked and then brushed his nose against mine. My breathing became unsteady as he got a little closer, brushing his lips on mine. I backed off a little not wanting to fall into another trap.

"Hm…that's what makes me say that. Your body turns to mush every time I touch you. It's going to be difficult for you to resist." He said.

My body lip trembled as I fought back the urge to argue his point but I knew he was right. There was no way I could resist him after the wonderful sex we had. He was definitely the master at handling my little body, although he was a bit rough.

"On top of that…we had a bargain my dear. I leave your family alone and refrain from hurting you, as long as I get what I want." He said.

"You've already broken one of your promises Undertaker. Who's to say you won't break the other." I snapped.

His eyes narrowed, "I told you to call me-"

"-I'll call you Mark when I feel like you deserved to be called that. As of right now…you're the Undertaker to me."

He smirked and then stood up. I kept my eyes on him as he stared down at me with mischievous eyes. "I'll get you to say my name…one way or another."

"Not unless I can make you say mine first." I said as I dropped my gaze from his.

"Don't tempt me Rachel…you and I both know you won't win this game." He said as he left the bathroom. I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head against them. What in the world was I thinking agreeing to this mess! My family better love me more after this crap! If only they knew what was going on…

After my bath, I headed back to the bedroom and picked out a pair of ripped jeans and a black top that had one sleeve off my shoulder. Once I was dressed, I fixed my hair so that some of it was over my right shoulder and the rest was hanging down my back. I put on some black eyeliner with a smoky eye shadow along with some red lipstick. After checking myself out once more in the mirror, I headed downstairs to the den to read a book for awhile. I wasn't sure where The Undertaker was, nor did I care. He was annoying the hell out of me and he had just got there the day before! Still…he did turn me on like no other man could. Maybe I should lighten up? No way…he clearly wants a war…and that's what he was going to get.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Contract**

I did my best to avoid The Undertaker over the next few days. It didn't really work out too well, especially when I had to sleep in the same bed with him and he made an effort to randomly trap me between himself and the wall before kissing me. Sure I loved the kisses…they always sent my body into overdrive but soon he would have to try harder.

He was preparing to leave the house that Thursday night for Smackdown which meant I wouldn't have to see him for two days. Good. I needed a break from his games. Thinking I was in the clear, I had gone up to the bedroom that night after dinner and stripped out of my clothes. I then wrapped myself in a towel and wrapped my hair up into a bun. As I was heading to the bathroom, he came in the room and gently grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"What?" I asked as I looked into his eyes.

He smirked, "Come on Rachel, no good-bye kiss?"

"No." I said as I went to walk away from him. He tightened his grip on my arm and pulled me into his arms. My arms instantly wrapped around his neck as he brought his lips down to mine. I started hitting his shoulders, trying to fight him off, but then he gently nibbled on my bottom lip making me moan into his mouth. He continued kissing me as he backed into the wall. I figured that now would be a great time for revenge so I slowly dropped to my knees, and unbuttoned his pants.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

I smiled up at him, "Nothing, I want to try something different."

I tugged his jeans down to his ankles and then his boxer. My body began to quiver at the sight of his enormous penis. I wanted to feel it inside of me again, but for now he would have to take some damage. I stroked it a few times with my hands before sliding it into my mouth. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, groaning with satisfaction.

I began moving my head back and forth while stroking his balls with my hand. He moaned several times as his penis hardened in my mouth. His hands gripped the edge of the dresser as I brought him to the brink of explosion. Right before he had a chance to come, I got up and ran to the bathroom, locking myself inside.

"Oh it's like that Rachel?" he yelled from outside the door. "Nice move…but I bet you I've got one better."

I giggled, "You better stop playing games with me and go catch your flight…Deadman."

He sighed, "Damn. Ok…you got me this round Rachel, but I promise I will get you when I come back."

"Yaaawwnn…" I said as I pretended to pat my mouth. "Thirty points for me and…ten for you?"

He growled and then pulled his pants up. I listened carefully as he slammed the bedroom door shut and then stomped his way downstairs. Once the front door closed, I walked out to the bedroom and watched him toss his suitcase into the truck. When he glanced up at me, I smiled and then dropped my towel, showing off my body. He stared at me blankly for a moment before gritting his teeth and getting in the truck. I blew him a kiss and then went to enjoy my bath. The entire time I was in there, I kept laughing about the incident. He said I wasn't strong enough to play this game but clearly…I'm a pro.

It was nice being alone in the house that night. I got to sleep in the bed without worrying about the Undertaker touching me and I could walk around without any worries of him being behind me. Still…I felt that he could still see me somehow. I looked for cameras that next morning but never found any whatsoever.

Later on, I decided to do some more exploring through the house. I ended up finding the basement where he kept all of his dark and deadly books, costumes, and replicas of the title belts he has gained. I then spotted another book that I recognized to belong to Rey. It was a photo album, the very one he bought when he first started taking care of me.

There were pictures of me inside from the time I was in ninth grade all the way up until my graduation from high school. What was he doing with these pictures? I kept looking at them closely trying to figure out what they were for. I then started to remember the dreams I had before he decided to actually take me away.

"_You've belonged to me since you were 16 years old." _

I flipped back to the beginning of the photo album and looked at the picture again. In the photo I was dancing around with my friends at the pool side. I hadn't noticed before…but everyone who was at the party was in that photo.

"So…who took this picture?" I whispered. I then started looking through the rest of the pictures quickly realizing that they were taken when I wasn't paying attention. The last picture had me most frightened. I was lying in my bed at home sleeping before a game I had to cheer at. The photo was taken from my closet…and it read, All MINE underneath it. A tear fell from my cheek as I picked up the album and took it upstairs. When I got up there, a piece of paper fell from the book and hit the floor. I bent down and picked it up wondering what it was.

I went to the living room and sat down on the couch before opening the piece of paper. As Smackdown began on TV I started examining the paper, quickly realizing it was some kind of contract.

"I, Oscar Gutierrez, agree to the terms of which my master The Lord of Darkness has requested. I will follow everything he tells me to do without any question or doubt. I will help him retain his title at all costs and I will make sure his enemies always get what they deserve.

If I should violate these terms in any way shape or form then I will lose not only protection over myself, but I will surrender my soul to the dark side. If I still refuse to comply, then the Lord of Darkness is allowed to take my most precious asset which is listed below."

My eyes traveled to the bottom of the page where not only was my brother's name signed but I was listed as his most precious asset.

"So this is why I've been tormented so much…I have belonged to him ever since my aunt stripped him of the title…he was telling the truth."

I dropped the album and the contract as tears flooded my eyes. Things didn't make me feel any better when I saw my brother once again standing with La Familia without a care in the world. Did he truly care that I was gone? I mean his soul is safe as long as I'm with the Undertaker…so I guess he truly didn't care. It all made sense…he set me up to be taken away.


	8. Chapter 8

**I Want You**

After watching Smackdown that night I went up to my bedroom and laid on the soft bed. The contract and photo album had me so upset that I just wanted to roll over and die. Was it true? Was the Undertaker the only one who truly loved me in this world? I mean the man torments me with his charms and often makes me angry…but at the same time, he treats me like a queen. Who am I to be upset about him wanting to pleasure me at all hours of the day and night? Clearly no one cares for me so…maybe being a bit nicer would make my stay here easier.

As those thoughts ran through my mind, I began to doze off. I ended up having a nightmare that night, one that I didn't really know how to feel about. I was walking into an arena wearing a leather dress that was strapless and hugged my little body in all the right places. It showed off most of my legs, leading down to a pair of black stilettos. My hair was all curled and hanging down my back. As I passed all the wrestlers, their eyes traveled over my body. I glared at one of them and told him, "Be careful…my Lord of Darkness won't be too happy about your thoughts."

He had backed off, dropping his gaze immediately to the floor. I smirked and made my way to my Aunt Vickie's office. I lifted my hand and the door immediately caught on fire. I heard all of the members of La Familia screaming for help before the door disappeared. I stepped into the room and the look of fear appeared on all of their faces, especially Rey's.

"S-sis? What happened to you?" he asked.

I smirked and approached him, "Oh Rey…don't you know what happened? After all…you did sell my soul to darkness just to protect yourself."

His eyes widened before I gripped his throat and sent him flying backwards. My aunt screamed as Chavo and his minions charged at me. I looked over my shoulder at them and flicked my wrist, making them burst into flames. I then looked down at Rey with so much evil burning in my heart and said, "Payback sure is a bitch isn't it?"

He started screaming as my eyes turned red. Just before he burst into flames I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs. The sun was shining in my face as I put my hands on my chest trying to catch my breath. I winced when my hand pressed against my skin and it stung like hell. I glanced down at my hand and nearly screamed when I saw how red it was. I sighed and jumped out of bed, walking quickly to the bathroom. I ran cold water over it, soothing the pain I was feeling. I then decided to make myself some breakfast and then go up to the hot spring and relax for awhile.

I ended up changing my mind about the spring when I finished my food and threw up in the kitchen sink. Thinking that I had eaten something bad, I checked all the expiration dates on the food.

"They're all fine…" I said just before the phone rang.

I sighed and walked over to answer it, knowing who it was.

"Did you enjoy those blue balls?" I said when I answered the phone.

He sighed, "No I did not thank you…anyways are you alright? I'm sensing a disturbance in you."

I bit my bottom lip, knowing I couldn't hide anything from him. "I had a bad dream last night."

"Oh, how bad was it?" he asked.

I sighed, "Pretty bad…I killed my brother and most of La Familia. Vickie was the only survivor."

"Wow…it looks like what I guessed was true." He said.

"What?"

He chuckled, "You're becoming more like me…just like in your dream."

I shivered in fear, "Like you? But…I don't want to kill anyone."

"You don't have to Rachel, but from the facts that you found out yesterday, it doesn't surprise me that your dream turned out like that."

My eyes widened, "How did you know-"

"Ah, did you forget already about my powers? I told you I can always see you. Even when I'm not around you." He said.

"Oh yea…well what else have you seen?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Oh I think you already know what I've seen. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I just think my stomach is upset from the nightmare." I told him as I took the phone and headed to the den.

"Ok then. I'll be home later on tonight." He said.

"Really? I thought you weren't coming back until Sunday?" I asked.

He sighed, "No…I miss you."

I wasn't sure why but I was touched when I heard those words. "Awe, I miss you too. In fact…I've decided to stop playing games with you."

"Is that so?" he asked.

I nodded and took a seat on the sofa, "Yes. You're the only thing I've got right now so…it only makes sense to be more grateful towards you."

"I'm glad to hear that…in fact I'm so glad to hear it that I think I just might drop in now."

I smiled just as I hear the engine from his truck outside of the house. I hung up the phone and ran to the front door, just in time to see him making his way up onto the porch. When he made it to the door, he gently grasped my head, tilted it back and planted a possessive kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck before he lifted me up and carried me into the house. He kicked the front door closed before walking me upstairs to the bedroom. My pussy pulsated impatiently as he laid me on my back and began pulling off my clothes. He wasted absolutely no time getting his off and then climbing on top of me.

"You think you can handle me for awhile today? You so owe me after that little stunt you pulled the other day." He said.

I giggled, "I'm sorry…"

"Oh you're not sorry yet my pet…not yet." He said before kissing me again.

I gasped when he finally slid inside of me, sparking up the pleasure all over again. He started off slow at first, getting me use to his size again since we hadn't had sex in a little while. I dug my nails into his back and started meeting him with some thrusts of my own. I wasn't able to keep up when he started going much faster, making the bed squeak under me.

"Ohhh yea daddy," I moaned as I looked up into his eyes and grabbed my breasts.

He smirked at my comment and then kissed me deeply. He then flipped us over so that I could take over for awhile. I rested my hands on his shoulders while he rested his on my hips. I tossed my head back and moaned as I bounced my body up and down on his penis, tightening my walls around his dick.

"Oh shit Rachel…damn you feel amazing!" he said before meeting me with some thrusts of his own. I closed my eyes and ran my hand threw my frizzy hair, still moaning at the top of my lungs.

"Wait Rachel, I don't want to come just yet." He said as he stopped me. "Bend over for me baby,"

I nodded as I got off of him and bent over. My elbows rested on the pillows as he got himself positioned behind me. He gripped my hips with authority before sliding deep inside of me again. He groaned in satisfaction as he started giving it to me roughly. I ended up burying my face in the pillows moaning over and over again.

"Oh yes! Don't stop baby…don't stop!" I cried out before he slapped my butt cheeks. I could feel my climax rising fast and he picked up a little more speed. I reached back with my hand and touched his thigh, feeling the tightness of his muscles as I came all over his dick. I was expecting him to stop there, but he kept going instead. I wasn't too sure if I could handle it at first but then he slowed down giving me a chance to catch my breath. He pulled out of me and told me to lay down on my back.

I did as he said and he lifted both of my legs to his shoulders.

"You are so mine…." He said.

I bit my bottom lip as he slid inside of me once again and started going so fast, that I could barley moan at all. His balls were clapping against me adding to the wave of pleasure. I ended up grabbing the sheets at my side and began screaming what he wanted to hear all this time.

"Mark! Mark! Maaarrrkkk!" I yelled as my second orgasm took over me completely. I had never felt anything so good in my entire life. Damn he was perfect at this.

"Ohhh fuck…Ahhh…" he moaned as he released his hot seed inside of me. My legs slid lifelessly off of his shoulders as he leaned down and kissed me. "I love you Rachel…and I mean that too."

I opened my eyes and looked into his, seeing truth in them. "I love you too."

He kissed me once more before laying down beside me, holding me against his body. I was certain that I would never leave his side, especially not after that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Found**

Things seemed pretty nice after that steamy night. Mark and I spent so much time together while he was home that I was beginning to really fall for him. However, I noticed that the more I stayed around him, the more I resented my brother. I also felt pretty sick every morning and lately at night as well. For nearly a month I ignored the sickness, pretending like I didn't know what was going on. Then one night, Mark actually stopped me in the hallway after I came out of the bathroom from throwing up.

"I'm fine Mark," I started to say, but he pressed his lips against mine and then placed his hand on my lower abdomen.

When he pulled his lips away, a smile formed on his face, "It looks like we better start preparing a new room for the little one."

I sighed softly knowing he was right. I had known I was pregnant but wasn't too sure if telling him would make sense, since he seemed to know things before I did. He took my hand and led me to the bedroom.

"Get some rest, you're going to need plenty of it." he told me.

I nodded and then kissed him once more before heading to the bed. He watched me get in the bed before leaving the room. I placed my hand on my lower abdomen, smiling to myself before dozing off.

As the months passed, I not only grew happier but a lot bigger as well. Whenever Mark would come home from doing his shows, we always took long walks around the area. There was never a time I felt bored or unhappy with him. Things only got better when he took me behind the waterfall of Niagara and proposed to me. I was seven months pregnant at that time and very emotional about the situation. Of course I said yes, making him happier than ever.

Still, I couldn't help but think about possibly getting revenge on my brother. The more I thought about it, the more I saw myself becoming something so different from my normal self. In some ways, it kind of scared me but having new powers just might be the secret to my revenge.

"Are you alright?" Mark asked me as he stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His hands rested on either side of my belly, almost cradling our unborn child. I was on the balcony watching the stars and lost in my thoughts when he came outside.

I smiled and rested my hands on top of his, "Of course I'm ok."

"You seem troubled." He said before kissing the side of my neck. "You're scared of something…"

I sighed, "yes..of these powers that seem to develop more and more every time we make love. I don't want to hurt anyone with them."

"You will only harm someone if your anger for them is that great Rachel. Do you hate your brother?" he asked.

I pressed my lips together and closed my eyes, "I'm unsure of that answer right now. I mean I do love him…but I hate what he did in order to save himself."

"Do you? Because if you really give it some thought…" he slowly turned me around so I could face him. "…what he did brought us together."

I smirked, "That's true."

"Don't worry my love, I have a way you can get your revenge without physically hurting him." He said.

"How?" I asked.

He smiled and rubbed my belly, "It's simple, we'll get married right there on Smackdown."

I smiled, "When?"

"In two weeks. Don't worry the dress will fit you perfectly. It'll tell him everything he needs to know about what happened to you while you were with me."

I laughed darkly, "That's an excellent plan, although physical agony does sound better for some reason."

He laughed, "I'll handle the physical, you just worry about the decorations for our wedding. Ok?"

I nodded before receiving a kiss from him. "I can't wait to marry you."

He smiled, "And I can't wait to marry you neither. It'll be like putting icing on a cake."

I bit my lip and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck to deepen it. Suddenly, without warning, I heard something shoot through the air from behind me. Mark's eyes popped open before he held me against him and then turned us around so that he was standing where I was. As soon as he did that, he grunted and fell into my arms.

"Mark! Oh my gosh what's wrong?" I asked

His breathing became shallow as he spoke, "Get…get…get out of here Rachel,"

I shook my head as he dropped to his knees, "No I'm not leaving you!"

He let out a groan as he fell onto his side. It was then that I noticed the dart lodged in his back. I recognized it from Chavo's house…oh no.

"Run Rachel, get out of here…" he whispered again.

I sniffled and went to get up so I could run like he said, but a dart hit me in my back just as I stepped into our bedroom. My legs instantly gave out on me as I fell to the ground, landing on my side as the effects of the dart began to take over my body.

"M-mark…" I whispered before hearing the sound of the front door being kicked in.

"You jerk! I told you not to hurt her!" said Rey as he climbed the steps in the hallway.

The other person sighed, "I didn't hurt her man, the drugs just paralyze her and put her to sleep."

I was kind of shocked to hear the voice of Dave Batista…Rey's best friend. What on Earth was he doing here?

I saw them step into the room and then made their way over to me. Rey bent down and moved my hair from my face, "Rachel? It's me, I've come to take you home."

My bottom lip trembled as he picked me up into his arms, suddenly noticing the growth protruding from my lower abdomen.

"Oh God…you bastard!" he yelled at Mark. "How could you defile her like this!"

Dave sighed. "Come on Rey…we have to get out of here before the drug wears off."

He nodded and hoisted me into his arms, "Don't worry sis, you're safe now."

I was about to cry as I watched Rey take me from Mark's house but I ended up closing my eyes and sleeping instead. Boy, Rey was going to have serious hell to pay especially when Mark decides to come after me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Readers: **I'm sorry guys! I went to the hospital so I couldn't update my story! Anyways please read and review =) I love love love feedback =)

**The Truth comes Out**

"Rachel? Are you awake?"

I opened my eyes to see my brother leaning down over me. I gaped and sat up, finding myself laying on a white couch in his house. He backed up a little bit as I went into panic mode wondering why I was there. I then looked down at my belly and sighed with relief. Good, it wasn't a nightmare. Lord knows I couldn't deal with another one of those.

"Rachel…are you alright?" he asked. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

I glared at Rey for a moment and then remembered that it was his fault I was in the grasp of the Undertaker anyway. Man I wanted to hurt him…but for now I would play it off as if I was happy to see him.

I sniffled and buried my face into the pillow I was laying on. "Oh Rey…it was terrible."

He sighed and sat down on the couch. He placed his hand on my back and rubbed it. "It's alright Rachel you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to."

I sighed and wiped the false tears from my face. "How did you find me?"

He sighed, "I left a tracker on your hospital gown…I was a bit confused at first when I found your gown in that truck but when I followed the trail I knew you had to be in that house."

I nodded, "You were planning on coming to get me?"

"Of course, I knew the Undertaker was going to come after you." He said.

I sat up and glared at him, "Why didn't you stop them from taking me away to that place then?"

He sighed and stood up. I kept my eyes on him, hoping that he would just tell me the truth.

"Listen Rachel…there's something I-"

We were interrupted by Dave coming back into the house. Rey looked over his shoulder at him as he made his way down to the hall and into the living room.

"Hey…I see your awake." He said as he smiled at me.

I smiled softly at him knowing what he was thinking. Ever since I could remember, Dave had always had a crush on me. Though I was his best friend's younger sister he didn't seem to care.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down in a chair adjacent to me.

"I'm ok…just a little shaken up." I said before turning my attention back to Rey. "What were you saying?"

He sighed and glanced at Dave, "Ill tell you later, for now why don't you tell me how…you ended up pregnant."

I glared at him before rubbing my belly, "That's simple…I slept with him,"

His eyes widened, "Just like that? You weren't forced at all?"

I dropped my gaze from him, "No I wasn't. I was just tired of fighting him Rey. I've been fighting him now for a year…I just couldn't anymore…"

He shook his head and turned away from me, "Rachel, you're stronger than that I know it. You could have fought him…you just wanted to get back at me didn't you?"

"Wow Rey calm down man." Dave said as he stood up.

"Stay out of this Dave! Maybe I should have just left you there with him!" he yelled.

That was it…I snapped without thinking twice. I stood to my feet and got in his face, "I wouldn't have given in if I wouldn't have found out what you did!"

He froze for a moment and then backed up a little. Dave stepped in front of me, facing Rey. "What is she talking about Rey?"

"I don't know man…maybe that drug knocked some screws loose in her head." He said.

I shook my head and looked around Dave's huge body. "Oh really? So you haven't told anyone about this have you?"

"Told us what Rachel?" Dave said as he looked back at me.

I glared at Rey and folded my arms. "He sold my soul to the Undertaker when I was 16 years old…The Undertaker has had a claim over my soul for years!"

Dave blinked several times before turning to Rey. "Is she telling the truth man?"

He sighed and covered his face for a moment. "Yes…it's true."

"Damn man that's sick!" Dave yelled. "You sold this girl's soul to him!"

Rey sighed and then smiled wickedly, "Yes…but not just her soul…her body…her mind..everything."

"Why Rey?" he asked.

I gritted my teeth, "That's easy…he didn't want to pay the price for losing his match against him. So he gave him me instead."

"So…taking you from him was a mistake!" Dave yelled.

Rey laughed, "Oh no. I told him he could have Rachel but I didn't say he could keep her!"

"Rey are you nuts! The contract clearly states that if you didn't give up your soul that I belong to him forever! It's called reading the fine print buddy!"

He laughed, "Rachel…you are my sister…MINE! No one tells me what to do with you!"

Dave narrowed his eyes, "You're crazy man! Come on Rachel, I'll take you back to the Undertaker."

"No! If he wants her back he'll have to fight me for her!" Rey yelled.

I shook my head, "Rey you've already lost me…"

He glanced at me, "What do you mean?"

I sighed and showed him my finger with the ring on it. "I'm marrying him Rey, whether you like it or not."

He shook his head, "No…no you can't do that Rachel!"

"Why not? Are you scared of what I might become?" I said as I took a few steps toward him. "I love him Rey…and there is nothing you can do about it."

He chuckled and then hit me in the face. I fell backwards into Dave's arms, nearly falling unconscious.

"Rey what the hell!" Dave yelled. "She's pregnant you idiot!"

"Yeah…well her face doesn't affect the baby so she can take a hit!" he yelled. Just before he went to hit me again…his arm was caught by a massive hand from behind him.

A wicked smile formed on my face as The Undertaker's body came into view. Rey looked into his eyes, and immediate fear clouded his mind.

The Undertaker smiled at him, "Now…why don't you try that on me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Dark Ending**

"Under-Undertaker….wait…I can explain." My brother said as he trembled in the Undertaker's grasp.

The Undertaker stepped closer to him, looking down into his terrified eyes. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take your soul here…right now?"

My brother looked at me with fear, "I'll release her to you…just please don't hurt me!"

He shook his head, "Now Rey, we both know that I was going to take her back anyway, with or without your consent…so she's no longer good enough to bargain with."

"ok…then…how about-"

"-how about you never wrestle again." I said as I stepped forward. "It's the perfect bargain. You stole my life from me Rey and tried to steal me away from the one person that loves me the most…it's only fair that you give up something as well."

The Undertaker smirked at me as his grip tightened on my brother. He fell to his knees in pain, grasping the Undertaker's wrist.

"I like that idea Rey. You never set foot in an arena again, and I'll let you go." He said.

My brother glanced at Dave, "Wait, what about him? He helped me kidnap her!"

Dave gasped, "Are you insane! I only did it because you said he took her from you. I didn't know the other details Taker I swear!"

The Undertaker sighed and looked at me, "I'll leave that up to you darling."

I glanced over my shoulder at Dave, "Of course I'll let you be…after all my baby needs a godfather."

Rey's eyes widened as he looked back up at Taker. "Never…I'll never give up wrestling!"

I snickered. "Pity…then I guess you leave us with no choice…come on Dave, let's wait outside."

Dave nodded and followed me out of the house, while Rey's screams filled our ears. For some reason…hearing him scream in agony made me laugh in such a dark way. Dave glanced at me as we stood on the porch waiting for the Undertaker to appear with us.

"So…you really love him don't you?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Yes. Otherwise I wouldn't have let him into my pants."

He laughed, "true…well I'm happy for you and if you need anything don't be afraid to call and ask."

I nodded as he headed towards his truck and got inside. I waved at him once more before he pulled off from the house. Once the undertaker joined me, we walked hand in hand to his black hearse and got inside, never to return again.

Two months later, I gave birth to our daughter, Elliana Marie Calaway. Life seemed so perfect once she was born. Taker dropped his Deadman for awhile so he could take good care of us. We ended up getting married on Monday Night Raw just like he wanted when Elliana was two months old. The entire roster was shocked to see me marry him including La Familia. After the ceremony, I handed Elliana off to Mark and told him I would be right back.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To say a final good-bye to my brother." I said with an evil smirk.

He smiled and kissed me on the lips before I turned on my heels and headed towards his locker room.

When I got there, I smoothed out my short black dress and then knocked pleasantly.

"Come in." he said quietly.

I opened the door and stepped inside, finding him sitting on the bench facing the wall. My heels clicked loudly as I walked up and stood behind him.

"Hello Rey."

He didn't turn around to look at me, instead he just sat there. "Hey."

"Listen…I know we're not seeing eye to eye anymore, but I wanted to come and tell you good-bye for good."

He chuckled, "Is that it?"

"Yes." I said. "I hope you have a nice life."

He started laughing, "Nice life huh…well…if serving the Undertaker forever is what you call a nice life…then you can kiss my ass."

I smirked at his hateful tone. "You shouldn't be pissed with me Rey…after all…you brought this upon yourself."

He didn't say a word as I turned to leave the room but I did hear him shift, making me turn around just in time to stop a dagger he had thrown at me. The dagger stopped in mid air and turned around on him. His eyes widened at the sight of my new power.

"Y-you wouldn't…" he said.

"Oh I will if you dare to cross me again." I snapped before sending the dagger back in his direction. He ducked just before it could hit him and then looked at me in fear. I laughed as I once again turned to leave, walking out of his life and into the Undertaker's forever.

The End

**Readers: **I hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for all the reviews =) I just started my own community called Undertaker Lovers! Feel free to check out more of my stories there =)


End file.
